Hidden Glass Spares no Feet
by AutumnStarr
Summary: A madman named Dr. Pheonix Majere wants all the powers and magic of the Faerie, but can a little ragtag group of faeries and humans work together long enough to overcome their possible end? based on a dream of mine with friends from Gateworld having parts
1. parts one throu four

The Cast of Misfits... err Characters

In Order of Forced Appearance

Teyilia (the actual author of this nightmare)  
Lilith (Teyilia's best and only friend and only Faerie that knows her secret)  
StarshineRoxie(herself)  
Wolfax(himself)  
Cowpants(as the Zippo Zany Ashman)  
WingedPegasus (Student of Teyilia's magic, sister of Myn)  
Myn MacGeek (Student of Teyilia's magic, sister of Winged)  
Sillyscipiea (herself)  
The Three Stooges, Shemp, Larry and Moe (Zany, Breaky and Cranky)  
Crystal (one of Teyilia's good friends and fellow Fae)  
Hope (Daughter of Star and Wolfax, learner to Teyilia)  
Dr. Phoenix Majere (evil dork that wants all Faeire magic to be under his control. Father of Wolfax)

_**PLEASE NOTE, the story is a very mature rated one for scenes of torture, it is also based on a dream/nightmare that I had a few nights back that resurfaced a night ago.**_

Part One  
Crystals Past  
Ancient History

Teyilia sat at a computer station inside the makeshift school, the world had changed, a hell of a lot. First there was the birth of the Faerie, hundreds of thousands of years ago, when the Earth was born. Charged by the Creator to stand guard over the Garden, but also to go out into the world and aide others as they saw fit. Many ages of the world passed, and several of the Faerie Kind, found themselves drawn into wars they could not stop from happening, which changed the way of the world, and mankind... forever.

One of those men in the dark dim past was name Wryn, of Pendragon, of him his son, Uther, would become a great king. And from him the legend that one man would tarnish for the rest of the age.

Mordred, a young lad of Saxony to the far south had become a man, and was ready for his rightful place in the world, and so he challenged the king Arthur Pendragon to battle. For one hundred years since the deaths of Athur and Mordred, Mankind had fought against each other. Each vying for control over the one thing none could have.

The Faerie, the race that had been guiding mankind through the ages of the Earth. Were in danger of their lives. So, to remain in the mortal World they helped shape, they hid their magic within a single cave, that only the Fae knew about. The cave became known as Crystal Keep. (which is now Mt St. Helens) And its location known only to the Faerie.

Then the true fears of the Faerie became known, as many of them became leaders of men, and began wars, and hatred for their own kind, and time and again they had attacked, and failed, the Garden where they were birthed. It was then that Crystal was born, before the first war and the Great Water. Crystal became one of the greatest and most powerful Faeries ever to walk the Earth.

Shortly after her birth, her dear friend Teyilia, a Changeling, was born. and both along with Lilith were thought of as Goddesses for many many years, Crystal, the goddess of love and life, Lilith the goddess of family and creation, and Teyilia, the goddess of animals and faith. yet each one would die, but would also return years later to fight to keep their world they had made for Mankind, alive

Mordred, the half son of Arthur the king of England had crossed many a line to get what he wanted as he grew up. His mother, Morgan Le Fay, was a witch to many and in truth was herself a Faerie. Merlin too was also Fae, yet everyone saw him as a Wizard, and greater then Morgan. But thankfully Crystal had seen Merlin's trouble and went to him in a dream and told him to flee to the East. And it was because of him that the Fae lived on in the world.

But Mordred was not happy in Saxony, he'd sent spies into the nearby lands, and wanted them all under his control. But he knew that the Faerie would stand in his way, then after many weeks of planning, he made his plans clear, the Faaerie realm was in danger. And war was to be had upon them.

Crystal however didn't like what was going on and fled from England, taking with her many of the Faerie kind living in the land, they settled then in the far East, which is now known as the foothills of Mt. St. Helens. Crystal herself hover resides further east.

Then came the dawn of darkness for one thousand years. The Black Years many people called them, if it were not for the Faerie, the Earth would have been rent in two. Wars sundered the lands of the Wolrd, and Dragons were seen in the skies, it was many years before the last hope for the world was known.

Part Two  
Missing

Teyilia snapped back to reality from the history book she had been reading. It was a long day and the Fae knew that things were not going to get better, Crystal had made a major mistake in letting the Three Stooges remain alive. however in many places, people didn't know that the three men whacking each other silly with sledge hammers were actually old guys that knew how to pack a punch.

Lilith entered the small office/bedroom that Teyilia used, and noticed the young woman working on a history book, translating the fae writing into a computer. Though Lilith knew it wouldn't do any good. after all, they had their magic back to full use by then. Thanks to the most recent war. "Still working on that kitten? You do know it is a worthless thing to do. I mean think about it, we teach magic. to those that have it."

"Reading and writing in Faerie is not something that one is birthed with, you know of whom I speak of" Teyilia said as she finished translating a book and set it down, she looked to Lilith, "So what now, has Crystal made the choice to allow Hope to learn?"

"Yeah, she said to talk to you about that once we find her." Lilith said, "as long as you are her Master, After all, you taught Star, and she in turn taught her husband, who sadly is not a Faerie" Lilith said, "Then there is Dave, and your husband Ashman. both of whom are not like us."

"Who Zippo? He's learning what I can teach him, he has some skill at slight of hand, as well as a few other things, along with the fact he is good at natural stealth. Dave though, says that our magic goes against everything he grew up with. But with the World in the sorry state it is in." Then Liliths word hit her. "Crystal is missing?"

"Yeah, been missing. for quite a while now, you've had your face in that book for so long, translating it, you missed the news, I know the world is not the way it used to be with towns and cities blown up and gone, but Crystal was taken by a few people, drugged by something. I think she is dying."

"Where was she taken?" Teyilia asked, things had just gotton ugly, if Crystal was taken and drugged by mortal men, bad thing scould happen to her. "Wait, she was in her fey form was she not? the form she prefers?"

"Yup." Lilth said.

"Ok, we have ourselves a little problem." Teyilia said "If Crystal is taken in her fairy form, she is as good as dead unless we can get to her in time, hopefully she wont kill herself if she is drugged, knowing what many humans put in their drugs these days in this world we now live in."

"True" Lilth said, "Crystal was taken from the park, we haven't seen her since. What do we do?"

"We go to her last known location." Teyilia said getting up from her seat at the computer, the grounds outside the shattered windows were rocks and grass where parkinglots used to be, along with smashed cars, and many dead bodies of a world gone of life and love. "it is sad" Teyilia said as she and Lilith looked out over their new world, "that this age was to be our last."

"True, but lets get Crystal before we lose her for good, if she dies we both die." Lilith said before turning and living the battered office, the halls weren't that well made either after all the bombs and nukes and whatnot.

The pair headed for the home of a dear friend, Teyilia noticed Star's truck in the drive, the house, for the most part was clean years and bright green glass, and had a generator going full time to run things like lights and water, "I see that Star is home. we will need her and her family's help to find Crystal."

"What of Zany Breaky and Cranky?" Lilith asked noticing the three men demolishing a house (and braining each other) next door to Star and Wolfax's home.

"We can have them along, but hopefully Crystal would like to have her favorite funny men along for the ride in case she is to pass on." Teyilia said getting out of the truck. "You go get them, I'll get Star and Wolfax."

Teyilia had not gone one step from the truck when Star came sailing out of the house into her. "Thank the gods you are here!" She was all but crying freely. "Hope is missing, I came home and found Wolfax out cold on the deck, the front door shattered and Hope gone."

"Great not only is Crystal gone but Hope is as well, come on, Lilith go get the loonies and meet at the truck." Ten minutes later (and after Shemp fell out a second floor window), the group headed off in search of Hope, and Crystal. Hopefully something good would come of all this.

Part Three  
Captured!

Crystal came awake, her mind though fogged tried to take in where she was, only the first thing she noticed was that she was within a glass case. If it was anything a fairy hated, it was a glass case. Crystal looked out though the fog of her mind and tried to make out the shapes of the beings outside. Three men, all armed in some way stood nearby, from what she could make out she was on a desk of some kind. _This can't be good_ She thought before trying to get free.

But when she touched the glass she was thrown backwards, then forwards as the jolt of magic laced glass hit her small hands, she laid there on the floor of the glass cage. unmoving, Sometimes life wasn't fair to a Faerie.

Just then the door opened and a man entered the room, "As it tried to get free?" he asked a soldier, one of the three that had grabbed Crystal.

"No sir, not yet, we might have put too much into the dart we fired into her back." the man answered.

_Dart? Is that why my back hurts?_Crystal wondered, so far things were not looking to well as the man went over to the glass box, "This little thing, though small holds great power. get it into human form soon as you can, then drain the magic from it." he said looking at Crystal's prone form.

"Sir?" the soldiers asked, they had not yet drained a fairy, though it had been done in the past with results that were less then good, hell they were worse then bad

"Do it" the man said. That was when Crystal got a clear look at the half man half doglike thing in front of her cage, not more then a slap away from her own face. It was Dr Phoenix

"Yes sir" the soldiers said as the man left, Crystal heard the glass cage get opened and she was lifted out then placed into another glass box. Yup, things were not going very well for this little Faerie. Not well at all. She just hoped that her friends could get her free, after all, she was already badly drained as it was from the glass. _Come on guys, where are you?_ She thought as she was taken from one room to another and down a rather nicely lit hallway to another room, wherein a few unsettling machines were residing within. Which made her stomach do a belly flip.

Part Four  
Hidden Agenda

It was not long before Star began to feel her daughter on her outward most senses and range, it took a little doing but thankfully Teyilia's driving was way better then that of Moe, for that she was thankful for. "I feel her, as well as Crystal, they're in pain. Can we make it?"

"Head for Dr. P's lab, and don't spare the horsepower!" Moe shouted out as he and the gang in the back part of the van began getting their needed weapons to break Hope and Crystal out of their problem.

Shemp was being a dummy like normal, he got drunk, "hey Moe" he said squirting him in the face with a powerful jet of water. "Your all wet, what happened?"

Moe tried to keep from getting mad as he answered Shemp, "This!" he then smacked Shemp in the head with a wrench, "go on, get busy and get the weapons together!"

Larry was sound asleep. Well, he WAS sound asleep until Moe clocked him in the head with a monkey wrench. He got up rather mad, but also a buit slurred, "what was that for? I didn't do nothing!"

Moe answered Larry, "That's in case you do and I'm not around! Go on help Shemp get the weapons together!"

Meanwhile in Dr. Phenix's compound.

Dr. P was in his office, the place was oddly well kept for a Earth in such a sorry shape outside. Then again the place was always neat. As he was pacing a soldier stood nearby with a clipboard. "Well, what of today, is it a good day or a bad day?"

"Well sir if you think that by capturing your grandchilde, and masquerading as her father, however she is callingfor her mother." The soldier said, then went quiet as he awaited Dr. Pheonix to ask the next question, it was not wise to upset a Volgarian, not wise at all.

"Good good, and her mother no doubt is on her way here, everything is going to plan." Dr. P said, "now, what of the Faeries we have locked downstairs? The sisters?"

"They are still alive sir, though they will not give the location of the Keep, nor is it possible to drain either of them of their magic, the last time we tried doing so the fire took four days to put out." the Soldier said.

"And the one we just got?"

"Turture sir, as you had requested." The soldier said in response, "Shall i got to oversee the party?"

"Yes, if the Winged One lives throu your... party, let her know that if she gives her powers to me freely she will live freely again." Dr. Pheonix said.

"And if not?" The soldier asked, hoping he would be able to do as he liked to the Faerie.

"Use your imagination." Pheonix gave the soldier a look that could melt metal until he lefty the office, so far things were going to plan, every puzzle piece was going perfectly in place. "Soon my son, soon you and I will be together again."


	2. The plot sickens

Part Five  
Getting in

As the group in the large van neared the place wherein Dr P was located, Star got up from her seat to get to the weapons in the back, like all faerie, she liked anything that could kill if needed but could also heal as well. She noticed the Boys in the back getting all sorts of tools. "What are you doing?" she asked them.

"We're plumbers didn't ya know?" Shemp said giving Star a fatherly look, when Star smiled his way he made a funny "geebgeebgeeb" sounding noise that made Star smile all the more.

"Shut up!" Moe said slapping Shemp across the forehead with a pipe, getting a loud CLANG off Shemps head. he spoke to Star, "don't worry toots, here's the plan, me and the boys here'll go in as plumbers to repair a leak. then while inside, and after the guy leaves us alone, we'll let you guys in through a window in the basement downstairs."

"Yeah, then once we're inside we'll let you in" Larry said before geting slapped in the forehead by Moe. "What was that for?"

"You idiot, I just got done saying that!" Moe turned back to Star as the van shook a bit going over a few potholes in the road, "Don't worry toots, you'll have your baby in your arms soon!"

Star smiled, "Thanks, good luck getting in, I'd better get my own weapons, where did Teyilia place the locker again? She keeps remodeling inside of this van without telling us."

"We got our tools from the locker over there" Moe said, pointing to a locker near the wall, "the weapons though, I dunno where she put them, might want to check under the seat, maybe even the wall cabnets as well."

"We'll help you" Shemp said within a nanosecond of Moe done speaking.

"Good idea, we will" The four begain looking through the back of the goodsized former school bus, in a few minutes, after braining each other silly, the boys and Star found the weapons locker. "Here you go toots, let us do our job and get you guys inside." Moe said when Teyilia brought the old remodeled schoolbus to a halt. Nearly throwing the Stooges out of the back windows, and Star too if she hadn't grabbed the side of the weapons locker.

"Hey, why don't ya call your stops!" Shemp asked indingant.

"Come on lets go!" Moe said heading for the door, he knocked on the door, "now remember, say nothing about the crew until after we get inside and the guys' gone," the door opened as Moe started knocking again, getting the doorman in the forehead about half a dozen times before Moe noticed, "oh my I'm sorry you called for the Plumbers?."

"We did, now come with me, the sooner the leak is fixed the better" the door man said leading the stooges downstairs to where the water was pouring out of a pipe.

"Yeah that's one big leak, Larry, go get the tools." Moe said taking off his coat.

"What tools?"Larry asked.

"The tools we'd been usin' for the last ten years" Moe said, then once the doorman left, he tourned to Shemp, "Hey Shemp, go get the others in here, Larry and I'll run cover for you, go hurry now."

"Right" Shemp said heading for the door and missing the top step of the stairs and coming back, "I think I forgot something."

"And that was?" Moe said looking down at Shemp

"The rest of the gang" Shemp said getting to his feet and scampering off for the rest of the group.

Soon as Shemp left again to get the rest of the group, (faking as fellow plumbers) Larry found what looked like a door set into the wall, which was about three inches deep in water. "Hey Moe, look what I found."

"What is it?" Moe asked coming over to the door, "It's a door, is it locked?"

"It looks like a door of some kind." Larry said getting slapped by Moe, "what was that for?"

"Idiot. I just got through saying that! Come try to open it up with the tools ya got!" Moe said going over to the door, "Come on lets get this thing open the pipes go into there and the leak looks to be in two places" Moe said noticing the bottom of the door looking a little like a pool of dirty brown water. Layy brought over the tools and the pair got started.

"Oi, what's going up out there?" a voice asked from the other side of the door.

Part six  
The Sisters

Moe and Larry kept working, or at least Larry did, Moe stopped and gave a start at the voice, "Hey Larry, did you hear that?" Moe asked, he then whacked larry with a wrnch, "Stop workin' for a minute will ya pocupine?! Listen!" Moe said putting Larry's ear to the door, Moe knocked twice.

A pair of knocks responded. Moe looked to Larry, and Larry nodded for him to knock back, knok knocknock, knock knock when Moe on the door.

Knock Knock came back after about a minute or so. "Oi who's in there?"

"Can you get us out?" Came a voice, "There is me and my sister, can you get us out?"

Moe looked at Larry, from the sounds of things there were two girls in there, and from the sounds of things they wanted out, Larry nodded and handded Moe a sixteen pound hammer and got himself an axe and the pair before starting to take apart the door called out to the people on the other side, "Get away from the door, we don't want you should get hurt!" The pair of men begain then to attack the door with the mallet and axe.

The pair moved to the back of the room, though there was a splash as one of them fell into the water, Though Moe and Larry didn't hear the splash as they were attacking the door.

"Sorry Pegasi, I took a wrong step," one said.

"Blerg, took a wrong step my eye join me in here will ya, Mynthira!" Pegasi said grabbing her sister and pulling her into the icy cold yet dirty water,

"Wha-whoa!" Myn said as she hit the water.

"Serves you right for dropping me in first!" Pegasi said in response. Myn said nothing, she hated water, moreso ice cold durty stuff at that, she longed for a spa to just fall asleep in.

Part Seven  
The Party Starts

Shemp went to the truck, where everyone else waited, "OK gang need some help bringinig in the pipes, come o, when asked your plumbers assiansts!" He said grabbing a pipe and when turning around nearly hit star had she not seen it coming, and since she had ducked he got Teyilia full face in the noggin.

"I'm gonna kill him first chance I get" Teyilia said after Star helped to her feet, "Come on we gotta get working, and searching." She said, saying the last towards Star, who nodded, once inside they'd most surely split up. "Now, there might be some trouble once we are inside."

"I'll say, once I find where hope is, as well as my husband, how do i find you? And once i find you how do we get out? And once we are out where do we go?" Star asked to which Shemp said, "Take it easy she's had a hard day."

"Right, right, sorry" Star said.

"Think nothing of it" Teyilia said motioning the three to enter the place. Once inside the place reminded the older Fae of Fliorn Castle, or was that Camelot Castle? She really needed to cut back on the translations and stuff for a while. After a minute of thought the pair followed Shemp towards the vbasement, and the sounds of crashingand hacking and slashing. Star looked at Teyilia, and the other Fae said nothing other then a "dunno" look and motion to the other Fae before follwing Shemp down the stairs to the place wher e Moe and Larry had most of the door chopped up but still weren't through it.

"What are you fellas doing?" Shemp asked confused, startling for a minute the pair attacking the door.

"The leak is in there" Larry said.

"As well as a pair of somebody's in there too" Moe added, "Come on this water from what i can see is not exactly clean bathwater" Moe said tossing Shemp a crowbar to help battle the door.

"Oh well let me help then if there's somebody in there" Shemp said getting all concerned like as he took the crowbar and attacked the door, breaking the glass in the front of it.

"Hey watch it already there are people in here!!" Came Myns voice sounding freaked out at the scene of glass shattering into the knee deep water, "Hey how many of you guys are there out there anyhow?"

"Five of us, why?" Moe asked.

"I feel a Fae" Star said, Teyilia nodded, "Make that two Fae, how many is in there?" Star called after correcting herself on what she felt.

"Me and my sister who else? Can you get us out?" Myn asked. The Stooges looked to the two Fae near them, and once they nodded Moe called saying "away from the door it's about to give!" he and Shemp then attacked the door while Larry went to get a few towels.

Which in itself was a bad idea.

Larry headed ustairs and Star went to watch him go up, "You think him going off alone in this place is a good idea?" She asked Teyilia

"If he makes it back without alerting P, then yes it is a good idea, but if the alarms go off before he gets back then nope bad idea" The alarm did not exactly go off, but another voice said simply, "What is the meaning of this?"

All four still in the room turned around to see the owner of the voice.

It was Dr P.


End file.
